Earth Disney
Apariciones 1923 Alice Comedies Alice's Wonderland 1929 Silly Symphonies 1933 Mickey Mouse Magazine 1937 Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1938 Ferdinand The Bull 1940 Fantasia Pinocchio 1941 Dumbo Walt Disney's Dumbo Walt Disney's Dumbo Comic Paint Book The Reluctant Dragon 1942 Bambi 1946 Make Mine Music Song of the South 1948 Melody Time So Dear to My Heart 1949 The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad 1950 Cinderella Treasure Island 1951 Alice in Wonderland 1952 The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men 1953 Peter Pan The Sword and the Rose 1954 Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Davy Crockett Walt Disney's Disneyland 1955 Lady and the Tramp The Littlest Outlaw 1956 The Great Locomotive Chase Westward Ho the Wagons! 1957 Johnny Tremain Perri Old Yeller Zorro 1958 The Light in the Forest Tonka Walt Disney Presents 1959 Sleeping Beauty The Shaggy Dog Darby O'Gill and the Little People Third Man on the Mountain Zorro the Avenger 1960 Toby Tyler Kidnapped Pollyanna The Sign of Zorro Ten Who Dared Swiss Family Robinson 1961 One Hundred and One Dalmatians The Absent-Minded Professor The Parent Trap Nikki, Wild Dog of the North Greyfriars Bobby Babes in Toyland Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color 1962 Bon Voyage! Big Red Almost Angels The Legend of Lobo In Search of the Castaways 1963 Son of Flubber Miracle of the White Stallions Savage Sam Summer Magic The Incredible Journey The Sword in the Stone 1964 A Tiger Walks The Misadventures of Merlin Jones The Three Lives of Thomasina The Moon-Spinners Mary Poppins Emil and the Detectives 1965 Those Calloways The Monkey's Uncle That Darn Cat! 1966 The Ugly Dachshund Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N. The Fighting Prince of Donegal Follow Me, Boys! 1967 Monkeys, Go Home! The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin The Gnome-Mobile The Jungle Book Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar The Happiest Millionaire 1968 Blackbeard's Ghost The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band Never a Dull Moment The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit The Love Bug 1969 Smith! Rascal The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes The Wonderful World of Disney 1970 King of the Grizzlies The Boatniks The Wild Country The Aristocats 1971 The Barefoot Executive Scandalous John The Million Dollar Duck Bedknobs and Broomsticks 1972 The Biscuit Eater Now You See Him, Now You Don't Napoleon and Samantha Run, Cougar, Run Snowball Express 1973 The World's Greatest Athlete Charley and the Angel One Little Indian Superdad 1974 Herbie Rides Again The Bears and I The Castaway Cowboy The Island at the Top of the World 1975 The Strongest Man in the World Escape to Witch Mountain The Apple Dumpling Gang One of Our Dinosaurs Is Missing Ride a Wild Pony 1976 No Deposit, No Return Treasure of Matecumbe Gus The Shaggy D.A. Freaky Friday 1977 The Littlest Horse Thieves The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh A Tale of Two Critters 1977 Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo Pete's Dragon Candleshoe 1978 Return from Witch Mountain The Cat from Outer Space Hot Lead and Cold Feet 1979 The North Avenue Irregulars The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again Unidentified Flying Oddball The London Connection Disney's Wonderful World 1980 Midnight Madness The Watcher in the Woods Herbie Goes Bananas The Last Flight of Noah's Ark 1981 The Devil and Max Devlin Amy The Fox and the Hound Condorman Walt Disney 1982 Night Crossing Tron Tex 1983 Trenchcoat Something Wicked This Way Comes Never Cry Wolf Tiger Town Just Like Mr. Sunny 1984 Love Leads the Way Gone Are the Dayes 1985 The Journey of Natty Gann One Magic Christmas The Undergrads The Caldercott Story Lots of Luck 1986 The Great Mouse Detective Flight of the Navigator The Disney Sunday Movie The Parent Trap II Spot Marks the X Mr. Boogedy Help Wanted: Kids Down the Long Hills Winnie the Pooh in the Hundred Acre Wood 1987 The Christmas Visitor Strange Companions Not Quite Human 1988 Oliver & Company The Magical World of Disney Save the Dog Rock N Roll Mom Ollie Hopnoodle's Haven of Bliss Night Train to Kathmandu Goodbye, Miss 4th of July Good Old Boy A Friendship in Vienna 1989 Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Cheetah The Little Mermaid Parent Trap: Hawaiian Honeymoon Parent Trap III Not Quite Human II 1990 The Little Kidnappers Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme Lantern Hill Chips, the War Dog Back to Hannibal: The Return of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn Back Home 1991 White Fang Shipwrecked Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken The Rocketeer Beauty and the Beast The Wonderful World of Disney Perfect Harmony Mark Twain and Me Bejewelled 1992 Newsies Honey, I Blew Up the Kid The Mighty Ducks Aladdin Disney's The Little Mermaid Still Not Quite Human 1993 Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey A Far Off Place The Adventures of Huck Finn Hocus Pocus Cool Runnings The Three Musketeers The Ernest Green Story Spies Heidi Airborne 1994 Iron Will Blank Check D2: The Mighty Ducks White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf The Lion King Angels in the Outfield Squanto: A Warrior's Tale The Whipping Boy On Promised Land 1995 Heavyweights Man of the House Tall Tale Pocahontas Operation Dumbo Drop A Kid in King Arthur's Court The Big Green Tom and Huck The Old Curiosity Shop The Four Diamonds Escape to Witch Mountain Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games 1996 Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco James and the Giant Peach The Hunchback of Notre Dame First Kid D3: The Mighty Ducks Wish Upon A Star The Little Riders Susie Q Nightjohn 1997 Jungle 2 Jungle Hercules George of the Jungle Air Bud RocketMan Mr. Magoo Recess The Paper Brigade Northern Lights 1998 Meet the Deedles Mulan Air Bud: Golden Receiver I'll Be Home for Christmas Mighty Joe Young 1999 My Favorite Martian Endurance Tarzan Inspector Gadget The Straight Story 2000 Fantasia 2000 The Tigger Movie Dinosaur Disney's The Kid Remember the Titans The Emperor's New Groove Teacher's Pet The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Disney's Dinosaur 2001 Atlantis: The Lost Empire The Princess Diaries Max Keeble's Big Move Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street Lizzie McGuire 2002 Snow Dogs Return to Never Land The Rookie Lilo & Stitch Tuck Everlasting Piglet's Big Movie 2003 Holes The Lizzie McGuire Movie Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Freaky Friday Brother Bear The Haunted Mansion The Young Black Stallion Inspector Gadget 2 Lilo & Stitch: The Series Recess: All Growed Down Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade 2004 Miracle Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen Home on the Range Around the World in 80 Days The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement National Treasure Teacher's Pet 2005 Pooh's Heffalump Movie The Pacifier Ice Princess The Greatest Game Ever Played 2006 Glory Road Eight Below The Wild Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Invincible 2007 Meet the Robinsons Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Underdog The Game Plan Enchanted National Treasure: Book of Secrets 2008 College Road Trip Beverly Hills Chihuahua Roadside Romeo Bolt Bedtime Stories The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning 2009 Hannah Montana: The Movie Trail of the Panda Lilly the Witch: The Dragon and the Magic Book G-Force The Book of Masters Disney's A Christmas Carol Old Dogs The Princess and the Frog 2010 Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time The Sorcerer's Apprentice Secretariat Do Dooni Chaar Tangled Tron: Legacy Avalon High 2011 Anaganaga O Dheerudu Lilly the Witch: The Journey to Mandolan Mars Needs Moms Zokkomon Prom Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Winnie the Pooh 2012 Arjun: The Warrior Prince The Odd Life of Timothy Green Frankenweenie Wreck-It Ralph Tron: Uprising 2013 The Lone Ranger Frozen 2014 Million Dollar Arm Khoobsurat Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day Into the Woods 2015 McFarland, USA ABCD 2 2016 The Finest Hours The BFG Queen of Katwe Moana Dangal 2017 Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Jagga Jasoos 2018 A Wrinkle in Time The Nutcracker and the Four Realms Ralph Breaks the Internet Mary Poppins Returns